Snapdragon (TF2017)
Snapdragon from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio What Blot does through carelessness, Snapdragon does with deliberation. He loves nothing more than bathing in putrid grease pits or, if those aren't available, the running fuel from his victims' corpses. His bouts of animalistic fury and sheer love of destruction would make him an excellent warrior if not for the fact that he's also as lazy as the Empties in the Dead End. His personal quarters are littered with alarm clocks shot to fragments by laser fire because Snapdragon just wasn't motivated to kill and maim that morning. His fellow Decepticons know they risk suffering a similar fate if they try to wake him, but often risk it in the hopes of channeling Snapdragon's rage towards the Autobots. Woe to the Autobot warrior who faces Snapdragon without his beauty rest. However, his laziness and appalling personal habits make him unwelcome among his fellow Decepticons, except for the equally thuggish Apeface. He is binary bonded with Krunk, who only adds to his thuggish personality. History Arc 3 Snapdragon was a Triple Changer working for Scorponok on Cybertron. He participated in a raid on an Autobot city, leading to its incineration and the capture of several of its inhabitants. As the Decepticons marched their captives towards their doom in the smelting pools however, they were ambushed by a squadron led by Fortress Maximus and forced to retreat. |Ring of Hate| Shortly after, the Decepticons were suitably perturbed when their chief opponents suddenly vanished off the face of the planet. They eventually found their enemies when Lord Zarak of Nebulos sent a subspace message to Cybertron, asking for help in ridding his world of the Autobots. Snapdragon and the others arrived on Nebulos, ready to destroy their enemies and plunder the planet for resources, taking Zarak and his band of followers prisoner in the process. In battle, Fortress Maximus and his fellow warriors drove off Scorponok's crew with their new Headmaster powers. |Broken Glass| The Decepticons went on to rampage on Nebulos, but a group containing the Terrorcons and the Horrorcons were sent fleeing by the Autobot Headmasters and the Technobots. Realizing the Headmasters' superiority in combat, Scorponok arranged a deal with Zarak to binary bond his warriors with the captive Nebulans. Snapdragon was binary bonded to Zarak's personal bodyguard, Krunk. The Autobots and Decepticons again battled, with the Autobot Headmasters losing the rematch. |Love and Steel| Snapdragon joined the other Decepticons in hunting down the rest of the Autobots, causing destruction across Nebulos. One conflict took him to the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, where he helped slay several Autobots, forcing the few that survived the slaughter to flee back to their headquarters in Nebulos's swamps. |Brothers in Armor| When the Autobots left Nebulos for Earth, the Decepticons followed and battled them there, only to lose. |Trial by Fire| Apeface and Snapdragon were utilized by Scorponok in a trap for Highbrow. Apeface was damaged in the process and Scorponok's head stolen. |All in the Minds| Snapdragon and the others hunted down Highbrow to retrieve their leader's head. They succeeded at reuniting Scorponok's components, but they were soon faced with the danger of Galvatron and the time rift, necessitating an alliance between the Autobots and the Decepticons. However, when Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok while he was attacking Galvatron, Snapdragon and the other Decepticons turned on the Autobot. While Optimus Prime dealt with the mad Galvatron, Snapdragon and the other Decepticons carried their leader to safety. |Time Wars| Later, when Scorponok's forces met up with Ratbat's Decepticons, Snapdragon accompanied his lord to the two leaders' initial meeting. When both forces fought over future ownership of the Underbase, Snapdragon found himself rolled over by Astrotrain. |Cold War| Trivia *Stephen Keener voices Snapdragon. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Triple Changers Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons